a million pieces
by 61394
Summary: Phineas and Isabella haven't seen each other in three years but they've never forgotten each other but Isabellas still with Chad Vlynn and when he pops the question the same day she see's Phineas again who will she choose contains multiple adult themes from lemons to violence not for kids M for a reason


So I have said it and so shall it be I said in exchange for two faves you'd get a sequel for Wild college life but then again I never said when NAH I'm already writing might as well do it now

 **Brief warning this story will contain lemons adultery and a near death experience it's rated M for a reason people**

A million pieces

Isabella drummed her fingers against the table putting her phone away after seeing she didn't get a message from Phineas where was he it wasn't like him to be late

She hoped nothing bad had happened to him and she knew that Phineas would have a good explanation for being late there was always a reason

"Miss Garcia Shapiro" the waiter said placing a bottle of champagne by the table popping the cork he poured a glass

"I didn't order any champagne" Isabella told the waiter the waiter nodded "it was paid for in advance mademoiselle the young gentlemen who ordered it brought a note earlier today" he said placing the note on her plate

"enjoy" he said walking away Isabella was curious about the note was it from Chad or maybe it was from Phineas she opened the note two words were all it took all it took for Isabella's heart to break into a million pieces

Two words from Phineas she'd pray she would never see _Relationship over_

Isabella dropped one of her earrings it had been three years since that day why was she thinking about that day right now she should be happy right now

She put in the earring fixing the invisible creases in her purple evening gown and stood up today was a big day

Chad Vlynn straightened his tie smirking the same way he'd been smirking for three long years he had everything he ever wanted in life he was wealthy handsome popular and the best of all

He'd gotten rid of that skinny little dork Phineas Flynn when the loser had arrived at Tri-state state he'd stolen _his_ that rightfully belonged to **_him_** and not only that he had the hottest girl in freshman class on his arm

Chad wasn't going to have that and had tried for months to sabotage the loser so everyone would see that he was the one who deserved to be on top

But no every attempt the idiot either didn't fall for it or by some recurring freak accident worked in his favor

It was at the end of the semester Chad noticed something Isabella had been trying to move the relationship up to the next level but the loser was oblivious hell it was almost like he was afraid to touch her

And that's where Chad swooped in after a devastating attempt to get together that led to one hell of an argument Chad swooped in a few sweet words and some tequila he _borrowed_ from professor Marsh

And Isabella was all over him at first she felt guilty apparently she'd been in love with the loser for at least ten years

But since he wasn't going to be with her the way she wanted why couldn't he enough evil exposition _his_ girlfriend just walked out and it was taking everything in him not to pick her up and take her back into the bedroom

"Damn Bella your beautiful" he told her kissing her on the cheek Isabella blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Thanks Chad let's get going" Chad nodded looping her arm through his yeah he thought life was sweet for Chad Vlynn

Isabella looked out the window of the limo she saw a big oak tree just sitting in a lot it made her think of Phineas Isabella wanted to slap herself he left he hadn't spoken to anyone well probably Ferb in three years he might even be dead for all you know let him go

Your with chad now she thought taking her view away from the tree and the red haired homeless man looking up at it

Isabella put on a phony smile looping her arm through Chad's and walking on the red carpet a problem with Chad is that he craved the spotlight and could barely stand someone else standing in it

Completely unlike Phineas but she wouldn't complain the event was important to Chad and his family after all it wasn't everyday your boyfriends father announced his plan to run for president

Arthur Vlynn was a man who looked a lot like his son but taller more grey hairs and a distinguished look about him he walked up to the podium giving a small wave and nod and got down to business

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press and the good people of New York city it's with great pleasure that I announce my candidacy for president of these great united states

it wasn't that long ago when I was little more than a car mechanic in Brooklyn but the generous investment of a stranger helped me get to where I am today a businessman a husband and a father he told me make the most of every day and sir wherever you are I hope from the bottom my heart thank you"

Chad put a hand on the small of Isabella's back and led her out of the room Chad grinned "what"

"I'm just lucky to have a goddess like you and that's why" Chad got down onto one knee "Isabella Garcia Shapiro will you be _my_ bride" he asked pulling out a diamond ring

Isabella gasped looking at the ring "I I need some air" she said running out Isabella didn't stop running until she was back at that lot with the tree the lot was completely different emerald green grass carpeted the earth

Lights hung from the tree's with shaded picnic tables standing guard in a half circle around the tree

The homeless man putting a wrench into his coat "that'll do for today" he said Isabella knew that voice she would never forget that voice "Phineas"

Phineas stiffened Isabella was here he looked to see her looking like an angel her ebony black hair pulled into a complicated ponytail the purple gown she wore fit perfectly around her breasts before flowing down to her black heels

Phineas wanted to be angry furious he wanted to be everything he felt when he punched that arrogant Chad Vlynn in the nose and never looked back

he opened his mouth to shout but that was when her dark eyes shined with tears "Hi Isabella" was all he could say

"Hi" she said walking over to one of the tables patting the spot next to her Phineas sat down "how are you" he asked

"I'm good" she said "how have you been"

"I've been fine I've made the most of every day you know business as usual" Isabella smiled "why am I not surprised but as a homeless person"

Phineas looked down at himself his ratty coat and stubble and laughed "I almost forgot about this Buford and I made a bet he bet I couldn't travel around the world as a hobo to be honest I think he just wanted a good story for his movie"

Isabella laughed part of her missed this though the other part wanted to strangle him for that stupid note "how are you"

Isabella sighed "I'm good" Phineas gave her a look "Chad asked me to marry him"

"Chad Vlynn" Phineas asked "from school" Isabella nodded and old guilt rose up "Phineas when we were dating I-

Phineas put a hand on her wrist "please don't say it" he whispered standing up "I couldn't take it if you said it"

Phineas walked away and when Isabella saw the look on his face the heartbroken look her heart broke into a million pieces all over again

Isabella knew what she had to do walking into the hotel room she had to end things with Chad it wouldn't make things right after what she did to Phineas but she knew she couldn't accept Chad's proposal

Isabella stopped outside the room she heard grunting and giggling and was that moaning she opened the door and all she saw was red

 _Lemon_

There Chad was on the sandwiching some blonde girl between him and the sofa licking and kissing her breasts with wild abandon

He got on his knees straddling the girl "well beautiful are you ready for the main event" he asked before kissing her he aimed his foot long at the girls hot dog bun and thrusted it in all the way the girl screamed Chads name

But before he could get moving a bottle broke against his head

 _End lemon_

The girl looked up at Isabella and screeched covering her breasts "who are you" she asked

Isabella ignored the girl and glared at Chad his naked ass facing up at her taking off her right heel she held it up and thrusted all the way up his ass the jerk screamed before he passed out again

"his ex" she told him Isabella said grabbing the most expensive bottle of wine from the mini bar and started chugging by the time she was leaving the lobby the bottle was halfway empty

Her vison was blurry but she didn't care as long as she was far away from something big and bright was moving towards her then she got hit by something she looked up and grinned

"what cha doing Phineas" she said drunkenly before going to sleep

Phineas looked down at Isabella he had to call Ferb his brother got him a suite at the plaza saying it was 'about time they got back together'

He didn't tell his brother they weren't together "I'm sorry Isabella I was afraid and I ran again and again until this almost happens to you"

Phineas had been there just in time if he hadn't been there Isabella would've been run over by a bus luckily she only got a bump on her head and she didn't need to be hospitalized

"I knew when you were making moves on me I knew what you wanted but I was afraid you waited for me for years I knew I couldn't meet up to your expectations I knew the only way I knew you'd be happy with me is if you were my wife then I knew or I thought I knew I'd be ready

but you and Chad I broke his nose just so you know I punched him so hard I broke it he gloated to me about sleeping with you I thought I could be angry at you but all I saw was him and then I ended it"

Phineas knelt besides her and grabbed her hands "I'm sorry Isabella I'm so sorry I'm going to leave because I know somehow Chad will make you happy"

Phineas slowly stood up Isabella squeezed his hand not letting him go she opened her eyes "don't leave me again Phineas please"

Phineas didn't know what to do at least not until she kissed him then that's when Phineas knew exactly what to do

Their college life may have been wild and their hearts had been broken into a million pieces but now they were together again

Till the end of time

And that's all I wrote if this one is liked I may do a finale to wrap this all up but if this is where it ends I'm glad I like it ending here

I am 61394 and this has been a million pieces


End file.
